


hold me tight

by skybeom



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun-Centric, Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Roommates, mentions of OT5, taegyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybeom/pseuds/skybeom
Summary: beomgyu loved each of  the members, but taehyun, he just loved a little differently.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	hold me tight

yeonjun was the last member to finish off his individual shoot while the other four sat in the dressing room, waiting to be taken home. soobin was wiping off his makeup, while beomgyu and kai were scrolling through tiktok giggling amongst themselves. from across the room, beomgyu could see the way taehyun was growing impatient with the wait, wringing his hands and staring at the ceiling.

beomgyu noticed it before taehyun had said a word, it was unlikely he would anyway; like the rest of the group, taehyun tended to conceal his exhaustion. it was funny really, because it was one of the things all of them could relate to deeply. the creeping ache that engraved itself inside their bones and hung over their bodies, dragging them through the day. just like taehyun right now. granted, they were _all_ tired but sometimes it got to be a little too much. if they were all pushed to the edge, sometimes their bad moods rubbed off on each other resulting in petty fights.

that’s why beomgyu decided to text him, instead of bringing him unwanted attention.

**beomgyu**

_taehyunnie, you okay?_

the sound of the notification startled taehyun out of his daze. picking his phone up, he sent beomgyu a confused look but after reading the message, his face visibly softened. he caught beomgyu’s sympathetic smile before returning his attention to the message. it was such a simple gesture but taehyun was still touched. he didn’t want to bother the others with his exhaustion which is why he was keeping to himself, forgetting each one of them knows the others better than they know themselves. taehyun was grateful for beomgyu’s concern, for he had been struggling through this day. interviews, long photoshoots and filmings from one location to another. there had been no time for breaks, rehearsing scripts in the car journeys between. he loved this job so much but god was it hard, and all the accumulated exhaustion of the past few weeks were only catching up to him today. 

**taehyun**

_just tired, hyung :(_

as if on cue, yeonjun entered the dressing room where the boys had became quiet, the events of the day tiring them all out. however, yeonjun wrapping up his shoot meant it was time for them to go home, _finally,_ giving them a burst of energy as they quickly gathered their belongings. as they left the building, beomgyu slung his arm around taehyun’s shoulders. the poor boy was almost walking with his eyes closed but he accepted beomgyu’s affection readily, his head now snug in the crook of his neck. taehyun barely moved from the position once they had all piled into the car.

beomgyu daren’t move the whole way home, knowing how exhausted taehyun was. he seemed comfortable on beomgyu’s shoulder so he let himself relax too. he felt himself drifting off too, finding comfort in the way taehyun’s fingers slightly danced along beomgyu’s in his sleep, the tickle of his eyelashes on the skin of his neck.

it was quiet in their shared car, the murmur from someone’s earphones, the pitter-patter of rain on the roof, the traffic announcements from the radio just blurring into a background buzz as beomgyu drifted off, but hyper-aware of taehyun’s body against his. maybe beomgyu had always felt a little different towards taehyun than he did the other members. he loved them all but taehyun a little differently. whilst he roughhoused with yeonjun, he was gentle and clingy when it came to taehyun. whilst he teased and playfully bickered with soobin, he was joking around, trying to put a smile on taehyun’s face. whilst he found a little brother in kai, he should’ve in taehyun too. but maybe beomgyu was just a little bit in love with his best friend instead. fiddling with taehun’s hoodie strings, beomgyu pushed these thoughts away as they pulled into their building’s car park.

  
  
  


“goodnight taehyunnie,” yeonjun ruffled taehyun’s wet hair as he crossed the dorm to get back to his room from the shower. he pattered across the cold floor into his shared room with beomgyu. 

“taehyun!” beomgyu closed the weverse app when taehyun came in, diverting his attention to the boy who had all but flopped onto his bed.

“taehyun, get up, you’re pillows going to be all wet.”

beomgyu’s comment was ignored though, all he got in return was a tired groan muffled as taehyun stuffed his face into his pillow. however, he didn’t move when the mattress dipped, or when beomgyu placed his hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

“c’mon tyun, i’ll dry your hair for you.” taehyun let beomgyu pull him out of his bed at this. perhaps he was being stubborn but he just wanted to sleep, he couldn’t care less about his pillow being wet at this point. 

beomgyu sat himself on the floor with the hairdyer in hand. he patted the spot beside him and pulled taehyun from the bed to in front of him on the carpet.

“i’ll be as quick as i can.” he murmured.

he began drying the back of taehyun’s blonde hair, running his fingers through it to retain the volume and, because he knew it was comforting to taehyun. he carded his hands through the back a few more times before switching off the hairdyer.

“here, turn around so i can dry the front.”

when taehyun turned around, beomgyu ever so gently lifted the hair from his forehead and began drying it, making sure to keep the low heat on as to not burn his face, and also making sure to look anywhere but taehyun’s eyes. he concentrated on his hair, watching how taehyun relaxed at the way beomgyu brushed through his hair with his hands. it wasn’t the first time they had done this. they often dried each other’s hair when one was too tired, sometimes just too lazy. this time however, the room wasn’t full of their giggles from the tickle of the hot air, or playful pinches from the other. the atmosphere was delicate, quiet. silence between the two was always comforting. they understood each other the need for words.

once taehyun’s hair was bone dry, beomgyu gave him a small smile.

“get yourself some sleep, yeah?” before he got off the floor first.

“actually.. hyung?” beomgyu turned back around at taehyun’s voice.

“yeah? what is it?” he encouraged, taehyun seemed somewhat hesitant. a rare moment between the two.

“umm.. i’m just really tired and sometimes i can’t sleep and-” taehyun took a breath. why was he so nervous? this was his best friend. they crawled into each other’s beds all the time. “can i get into your bed tonight hyung?” he finally asked, his voice lowering.

taehyun saw the way beomgyu’s initial look of worry morphed into a soft smile before grabbing taehyun’s wrist and patting his mattress after getting comfortable one one side. before he could hesitate anymore, taehyun just got in in case he changed his mind. 

he curled into beomgyu’s chest and was welcomed by his embrace; beomgyu threw his arm over taehyun’s waist who returned the action, his own arm reaching over beomgyu’s body who set his other hand in taehyun’s hair. this was their routine, choreographed and calculated by this point. beomgyu continued stroking through his hair, soothing taehyun who was already drifting off. as he curled in closer, he could feel beomgyu’s heartbeat against his own. taehyun pressed his hand to beomgyu’s chest, letting himself fade into sleep, his own breathing falling into the rhythm of the rise and fall of beomgyu’s chest. he barely registered the way beomgyu’s heartbeat sped up or the way his lips pressed against his forehead like a feather before slipping into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!  
> sorry for any mistakes i rushed a little ;;


End file.
